


Your Gravity is pulling me in

by Try_till_i_die



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Build, Summer, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try_till_i_die/pseuds/Try_till_i_die
Summary: The twins are sent back to gravity falls and there's a surprise for both of them.'they sit at the back of the bus, bags under their feet. Mabel grins at her brother, eyes sparkling so brightly Dipper swears he can read 'summer romance' in her gaze. he's not getting out of this, is he?'
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Mabel Pines/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally made an account in hopes of finnishing something. I just want to say all comment's are welcome and encouraged, unless your here to rip on me for incest. I don't actually like it in real life, it only applies fictionally for me, cuz you can romance it up.   
> So if you have any good ideas for this or any dialogue for characters. Please let me know, it will help me Finnish this, honestly.

It's been two years since Dipper has been to Gravity Falls, since weirdmageddon and Bill. Two years since he's seen or talked to either of his great uncles as they sailed away from the states to hunt for rips in their dimension. He's kept in touch with Wendy and Soos, Soos now the proud co owner of The Mystery Shack, (Gruncle Stan couldn't give it all away.) and Wendy became a car mechanic half time to finish school. Dipper's glad to hear his friends doing well after the world almost ending. He still has trouble finding things to occupy his time. How can you go back to how things were? To him, you can't but everyone else around him is happy and content. Mabel fits right in to highschool life as a sophomore, the drama and boys. It was made for her. Dipper skipped a couple grades and is a junior now. As siblings they're still close but some distance has grown as interests change. It won't be like Stan and Ford but they're just finding themselves as separate people. He's proud at how well she's moved on, no scars of the paranormal.

Dipper wishes he could be the same but, here in the city with no one to understand his obsessive need to do anything more than the normal teen. whether it's exercising, punishing his body until it hurts too much to move in hopes for chasing away his nightmares and guilt, or pouring over textbooks until his eyes and head hurt so much that even closing his eyes and lying in the dark won't fix. It's been two years of this and he's gotten used to being alone, gotten used to preparing for any chaos that might spring up. Trying to understand the multi dimensional portals and time travel. If these exist then at anytime, anywhere in the multiverse something could happen and could potentially end the world. This is what keeps him up at night, has him shaking awake in a cold sweat as the sees that singular eye mocking him in his mindscape. 

When he has even less sleep than usual he thinks back to old man Mcgucken and his mind erasing ray and how the old man couldn't handle the knowledge of what he learned and willingly destroyed his brilliant mind to forget. Sometimes Dipper wants to forget, not pretend it didn't happen but actually never remember that horrible face of Bill and the constant fact he's still out there, in his own dimension, probably plotting revenge just like he'd done with Ford.

Ford, man, Dipper remembered being so excited to meet that fucking author and the guy turned out to be a reclusive prick with a head bigger than Dippers. It was fun talking to someone so smart and that understood both science and the paranormal, but if Dipper was honest with himself, it's Stan, he misses. The Uncle with granite skin and brass knuckles, who in the end kept proving how much family means to him. The lying conman shtick was just something he had to learn to survive in this crazy game called life. Dipper misses him, the shack and the time they spent together. It's hard just letting go and moving on. He feels like Stan, almost, like how he spent 30 years trying to get his brother back. He didn't just move on and forget. He didn't stop until Ford was back on earth, this earth, with him. 

If dipper is still keeping up this honesty thing, he's debated tracking the old twins down, even has a plan on how to steal a boat from Jims motor boats when he's feeling a scratch of desperation after a nightmare of losing his uncles. He wrote letters but has only gotten a few postcards in turn. It's frustrating, living off caffeine and paranoia, with an ache in his chest that is just missing something. he's tired of feeling it. 

He started smoking, Mabel wasn't happy when she found him inhaling a whole cigarette like his life depended on it, and in a way it does, his sanity needs something to set off that dopamine or else he's gonna push himself, punishing his body in brutal workouts until he collapses from exhaustion. Mabel won't stop giving him sad glances but she's stopped trying to get him to listen. She just sighs and leaves. 

It's summer break again and with out school keeping his mind busy, he's going stir crazy. His nightmares are more intense and he's waking up in the dead of night to run. He's running from more than just a bad night's sleep and he knows it but he doesn't know how to fix this, if he did, he wouldn't have a prescription for Ambien that he doesn't use. He's in his room, trying to figure out the equation for trans dimensional travel, when Mabel kicks in his door, scaring him half to death. "Dipper! Dipperdipperdipper, Look!" she shoves a letter in his hands, an anchor emblem at the top. Dipper can feel his heart pick up in excitement, it's Stan!

"Pack your bags, bro! We're going back to Gravity Falls! Ahh!" Mabel screams and he notices she already has hers packed, pink suitcases behind her in the hallway. "O-oh, okay. Yeah! Lemme just-" Dipper can't believe it. Stan and Ford are back, moved in to their newly built cabin and Ford even met someone, that apparently they want him to meet. She must be super smart to keep Fords interest, let alone wanting Dipper to meet her. So he packs, rushing around and pouring as many books into his bag as he can before realizing he needs clothes too, duh. not even he can go a whole summer with one pair of underwear. trust me he's tried. They're packed and ready, mom giving him a tight smile and kiss on the forehead. She's been like this since they got back, after Dipper changed, she's been concerned but distant, not able to handle this new child that's apparently Dipper with an older outlook on life. Mabel gives choking hugs before boarding the bus after him, screaming out the windows until the bus gets too far. 

"So, bro bro, you excited to see Wendy after all this time, I know you've been writing back and forth, think this years gonna be it?" Her eyes are so sparkly he swears he can read 'Summer Romance' in them. He laughs tiredly, "No, I don't feel like that anymore. She was so cool when i was younger and i think it was more starstruck than a crush and im over it. She's a great friend though. " Mabel pouts and tries to keep up a conversation but his eyes are heavy and his body's demanding he get some much needed sleep, so he nods off to his sisters commentary, feeling like maybe things are going to finally be different and he'll get out of this self-destructive rut. 

He jumps awake with heavy breathing, looking over at his sister just to make sure she's safe, she gives him a reassuring smile, eyes filled with understanding. There has been more than one occasion where he woke up from the nightmares filled with death, needing to check and make sure she's alright. that's why they don't share rooms anymore, him waking up screaming and not being able to go back to sleep started to affect Mabels' sleep and he just couldn't do that to her anymore so he moved into the den. The bus passes the Welcome sign to Gravity Falls and his heart kicks up. He's actually back. The need for a cigarette is strong so he counts by the thousand until at last the bus pulls up to the stop and opens its doors. He jumps out with his and Mabel's bags, tossing them on the bus bench to dig out his stokes and lighter. He lights it with shaky hands and sighs as the nicotine fills his lungs and calms his nerves. He puffs on it as he collects his thoughts, reminding himself that it's different, Bill isn't here and as he looks at the town, you can't even tell what had taken place two years ago. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Comes a booming voice behind him. Dipper jumps with a curse, turning around with a fist ready. Only to find Stan there, looking the same as before minus the hack-y clothing. "Woah there kid, put down your dukes. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Dipper quickly drops his hands, feeling guilt raise up in the back of his throat, "I am so sorry, Stan. I-i didn't know it was you." He takes a final drag before stomping it out and shoving the filter into his pocket. He keeps his head down, not wanting to see what kind of look the older man is giving him. Mabel saves the day as usual, jumping on Stan with a scream and death hug, "Ah! Gruncle stan! I missed you! Where's that doppelganger of yours?" it makes both stan and Dipper laugh a bit and Stan sits her down with a ruffle to her brown hair. "Sixer's at the new place with Rick. He's turned into such a house wife. He actually wanted me to stall so he could tidy up. Tidy up! can you believe it?" 

Dipper can feel the knot in his chest ease at that laugh, a ghost of a smile playing his lips. "Wait, who's Rick?" He asks, finally looking Stan in the eye and is rewarded with a soft smile. "Nothing gets past you, does it? Rick is the person Ford wants you to meet, it's his uh, partner?" Dipper isn't sure if it's Stan whose uncomfortable with the idea his brother is gay or if he's worried they would be. "Wow, he must be really smart to get Ford to date something other than his books." He gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile and gets a grin in return. "Haha, that's what I've been saying! C'mon let's get your bags into the car." Bags in the trunk they hop into the car themselves. "I gotta warn you, though, Rick is, well... More brash and vulgar than even me, so be ready for it, oh and his grandson is here too. Mabel you'll like him, he's not the smartest person but he's nice. Names Morty."

Mabel gasps, "A new boy? AHH Summer Romance!" She fills up the silence will tales of highschool and everything she's done in the past two years on the long drive until they finally arrive at a tall cabin on the same property as the mystery shack but further secluded in the woods. "Wow, this place looks nice, Stan." Dipper compliments as he follows his sister out of the car. He goes for the bags first, loading his and Mabel's luggage on his back and arms and follows the two inside. It's nothing fancy inside but it's a tasteful, lodge aesthetic. "Y'alls room is upstairs, on the left." Stan informs them and before Dipper can say anything Mabel is already shooting Stan a hurtful, semi spiteful look. "Dipper needs his own room, didn't mom tell you?" Stan looks like he has no idea what shes talking about but is obviously intimidated by her. 

"Well there's an empty bedroom down here in the back if you want." He's looking at Dipper as he says this, brows pinched in confused concern. Dipper takes that look as his cue to escape into his new room, away from the scrutiny. He didn't think coming back here everyone would be sending him the same looks as Mabel and his mom, it makes him feel tired. He pops open his window, fishing his smokes out of his pocket. He stops and looks at the door. He really doesn't want anyone yelling at him for smoking inside so he shoves a blanket under the door before returning to the window and cigarette waiting. A knock comes from his door and he looks at his cigarette, debating if he should put it out and answer it but whoevers at the door would smell it as soon as he opens the door anyway so he keeps smoking, hollering for whoever to enter. 

Stan shoulders his way in, kicking the blanket that's blocking the door out of his way before shutting it behind him. "Hey kid, mind if i sit?" And the hesitation that Stans using has Dipper frowning, what the hell? Stan has never cared about other people's space so why is he walking around like there's a booby trap set in waiting. "Whatever." Is all he can muster as Stan sits at the small desk on the opposite wall. "Sleeping in your own room, huh? when did that start happening?" Dipper flicks ash out the window and gives him a knowing look, "I think you can take a guess and I'm with Mabel, I can't believe mom didn't tell you, in fact I can't believe she didn't say anything at all." Dipper accusses, feeling his temper flare. "She said she's worried about you and that maybe spending time here with me again would help but she said it wasn't her place to tell me what or why this is going on. That I'd have to talk to you if i wanted to find out, but I'm not going to make you talk. I'm here to let you know you can talk to me or Ford, only if you want to."

Dipper looks at the older man, taking in his scruffy chin and warm eyes. He's tanner now, probably from all the time at sea, and his new wardrobe is nice, blue jeans, a simple white shirt and brown jacket. It's a good look for him. He looks more like Stan, than a con-man."I know," Dipper sighs, "And I have missed you guys but everyone keeps acting like I'm one step away from either snapping or braking and it's making me so edgy. I wanted to come out here and- I don't know," "Have it be the same as before? Yeah, I get that but Dipper, look, it's not going to be and it will never be. What happened before Bill, that is the past, now we're here in the present, after Bill and we have to keep going and trying to figure out how to live in the now. Think about it, if it was the past you wouldn't be a smoking insomniac with muscles, yeah i noticed you've been working out, and you'd be right back to a twelve year old with no concept of danger other than a stomach ache if you ate too much candy. You don't have to be proud of everything you've done back then but you also can't still be guilty about it either. You won't be able to move on that way." 

"B-but I don't want to forget! Mabel keeps acting like it never happened and it makes me feel crazy! Like I'm insane because there was no one else to talk to about it and she didn't want to hear it." It's Stans turn to sigh, "Maybe that's my fault for just running off like I did and not staying to make sure you were ok. I just thought that, you'd spring back and shake it off but that was ignorant of me, and that's why I'm here now. Like you I can't do anything about the past but I can try to make up for it now." Dipper gives him a half smile, "Haha are you sure you're stan? Because that sounded awfully close to an apology to me." Stan barks out a laugh and soon they're laughing together. Dipper closes his window, feeling a little better than he has been, "Thanks uncle Stan, for talking to me." "Anytime kid. Do you want to come out and say hi to Ford or do you want a minute?" A jaw breaking yawn decides for him, "I think I'm just going to sleep for a while, but I'll see everyone at dinner?" "Sure thing kid, see you at dinner." Stan ruffles his hair on the way out, closing the door behind him.

Dipper lets out a weary sigh before dropping face first into his new bed and inhales the scent of cheap soap, the same brand Stan had used the first summer of the twins being there. Slowly he feels all the wound up anxiety he's been carrying relax a little, finally being back here in this small weird hick town, that is Gravity falls, and being surrounded by all of the people he truly cares about. Hearing that his friends and family are alright only goes so far, he needs to see them alive and breathing with his own eyes, not from a quickly scrawled sentence on the back of a obscur postcard. 

Dipper isn't sure when exactly sleep took hold but the next he knows is Mabel Shaking him and loudly proclaiming about the delicious meal that awaits in the kitchen. The Brunette groans and sighs but sits up anyway, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. "I got it, I got it. Man, Mabel it's not going anywhere." He kicks his sister off his bed, rolling after her. Mable screams and moves out of the way just as he lands on the hardwood flooring, "My brothers an idiot! Did'ya hear that everyone?! AN IDIOT!" They laugh and she gives Dipper a hand off the cold ground before they shove each other all the way into the kitchen. 

Dipper gives her a hard kick to the shin and thinks he's made it home free into the dining room, only to trip over those horrendous sparkly clunky nightmares his sister calls Chuck high tops in "style". He sees the table corner coming in fast and he has to think, is catching himself and breaking the table, ruining all the food is worth avoiding a black eye or broken nose? As he's quickly thinking over the pros and cons a hand yanks his shirt collar back, forcing him to fall into whoever his savior is. He looks up and sees the familiar gray jaw of Stan, "can ya not get hurt on the first day back? My table and I would appreciate it." He grunts, letting go of the teens shirt, "Mabel that goes for you too, if you're kicking and pushing at least do it outside where you can only hurt yourselves."

"Aye aye cap'n Stan!" She chirps, rushing over to an open seat near a boy around their age, that must be Morty, his mind supplies. He goes to take a seat on the other side of his sister. "Hey man, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Dipper, Mabel's twin brother." The brunette smiles shyly, "o-oh, uh, nice to meet you too! I- I'm Morty, Rick's grandson." "I haven't met him, yet. Though I keep hearing he's smart." Morty laughs, "trust me it's all he talk about so you haven't missed much." Ford comes into the dining room with a smile and goes right to Dipper for a hug. "Yup! Knew I was missing something, I didn't get to see you yet, how are you getting along genius?" Dipper gives his uncle a big smile, "pretty good, genius. I'm almost done with highschool. In less than Two years, I’ll be my own man!” He can’t help but puff his chest out, his academic achievements are his pride and if anyone could appreciate it half as much as Dipper, it’s Ford. The Six fingered scientist laughed in a nerdy gwaf and gives him a hard slap on the back, “That’s my boy! My twin from a different generation! What are your plans after graduation?” But before the conversation can continue a large belch interrupts them and a silver haired man, long and thin walks up to his uncle, his white lab coat worn with pride as he drapes a thin arm over Fords shoulders, “G-geez, Gramps give the kid a fuckin’ break. School is just the, the damn g-government brainwashing today’s kids to be docile sheep to the man. At least he’s trying to get unchained as soon as possible. That’s worth a-a drink, right there.” Rick snickers at his own tirade, resting his chin on top of Fords head and wrapping him up in his arms. Man, this guy is seriously tall. Rick grins down at him, “So I hear you’re just as big a nerd as Ford here, that true?” Dipper shrugs, feeling a bit on the spot in front of this intimidating stanger but if life as taught him anything is that humor and sarcasm is always there in life threatening situations. “Can anyone be as big as nerd as Ford? Cuz I thought he took the gold. I’m more of a bronze guy, I don’t log enough hours without natural sunlight and, yup I exercise. I’m kind of a disgrace to nerds around the world.” 

Rick busts up laughing, finally letting go of Ford, "that's some funny shit right there, I like this kid." He takes his own seat at the table, Ford following. Stan's the last one at the table, setting Pitt soda down in front of all three teenagers. "I'm starving, let's eat!" Everyone starts filling up plates and Dipper notices it's a southern style dinner with chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, corn, loads of green veggies and rolls. The nerdy teen couldn't help but feel like this is how things are supposed to be, his closest people with their closest people, eating damn good food and laughing. The food is long gone and dessert is going around, every one still sitting around the table, breaking off into their own small conversations. Dipper can't help but sigh contently, just watching everyone. “It’s nice, huh?” Stan asks, leaning on the arm of his chair toward his nephew. “Yeah, it is. I’m glad you’re back, Stan. I’m so glad to be here again and it’s actually nice seeing everything a little different and a bit new but still the same.” Dipper looks over at Stan, seeing his grown out hair and smile lines and can’t help but think, wow, happiness is a good look on him, makes him look almost ageless. Those brown eyes that twinkle like sea glass look at him, “That’s how I felt when I first got back, I was half expecting it to still be smoking with toppled buildings in the street. Now, though, seeing that life can just get back up and keep moving lets me know it’s going to be alright." Dipper smiles more before excusing himself outside for a smoke.

Having the woods right outside makes him happy, seeing the shadows of spruce trees outlined by the moon and hearing the night life buzzing. It helps clear his head. Stan flits through his head and he can't keep the smile off his face. Mabel's right, he has it bad. Just not for the person she thinks. He's tried hinting at his feelings for Stan but Mabel hasn't said anything out loud yet so he isn't sure she gets it. He's honestly scared to say it, worried this might be the one thing she can't accept. Not only is Stan thirty years older but it's their uncle. Normal people don't think this way, why can't he be more normal? He can handle being gay and a nerd with social problems. He can handle prehistoric dinosaurs coming back because they were encapsulated in Amber. It's happened but this is one thing he'd never expected or prepared for, and how do you? No one wakes up one morning thinking, 'i'm gonna start having feelings for a relative.' it sort of develops, over time? Dipper Huff's and clears his head, he shouldn't be thinking about that, here with Stan so close. It isn't right or fair. He tosses the cigarette filter into the metal trash bin before going back inside. Warmth and laughter greet him. Mabel migrates to his side instantly, her sisterly concern making her buzz with nervous energy. "Are you doing ok, ya know being here and everything?" She asks. "Oh, uh yeah, Mabel. Everything's better than ok, I think? I feel better at least." He stumbles through his words with a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah? Well if you ever need to talk, or anything, just know I will always listen and I won't judge." She stares him down for a moment longer before she decides it's long enough and turns to the living room where Morty is set up with some weird cable tv. 

Dipper decides to turn in for the night, figuring he should catch up on all the sleep he can while it’s still calm and quiet. He walks around the house, only able to find Stan in the kitchen, putting the leftovers away. “Hey Stan,” The teen calls from the entrance, not making a move into the room. The older man turns around with a jump and laughs when he sees Dipper, “Haha, looks like I’m gonna have to get used to you kids running around again. The sea is pretty quiet when it’s just you and your brother on a boat. Anyways, what can I help you with Pine tree?” Stan throws a stack of sealed tupperware into the fridge, grabs a dish towel to wipe his hands and looks over at the boy still standing in the doorway. “Just wanted to let you know I’m heading to bed, I couldn’t find Ford anywhere and Mabel already knows, but I didn't want anyone to freak if they were looking for me.” “Well thanks for the heads up then,” says the ex con-man. He walks over to his nephew to give him a comforting hug, “Get as much sleep as you need, I won’t complain about it and if any one wants to try to give you a hard time, just tell this guy, alright?" He says it with a grin and a wink, obviously teasing but Dipper only sees that mirthful smile and feel the heavy brand of Stan's beefy arm across his shoulders. Stan gives him one more squeeze before pushing him out the kitchen entrance with a playful shove. "Now get some sleep, hot shot." Dipper laughs and looks back at the graying haired man, "Night Stan."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Trying to get some plot building established. I really like this one even if it's shorter than the first. Mabel and Rick's conversation was really fun to write and just writing in Mabel's point of view about her brother and everything. I hope you all like it, please leave a comment.

Dipper sleeps and sleeps and when the sun tries to rouse him he just rolls over and pulls the warm blankets closer, cursing the light with half words and grunts. He just about falls back asleep but soft laughter in his room has him grumbling and rolling over the face whoever's at his door. It takes a minute for his sleep fogged brain to figure out who it is and he gasps awake, "Wendy!" However his body's still tired and his arms feel as noodly as they used to, flopping to the side in a lazy not-really-wave. "Someone sleeps like a man now, I almost thought you were your uncle swearing up a storm like that. You gonna get up or what?" "Coffee." Is all he can manage before rolling out of bed, right on to the floor like yesterday. Is this some new teenage boy thing? or just a new Dipper thing? He tries to think but it’s just too early for that. Wendy helps him downstairs, mostly by just not letting him run into walls by yanking on his arm if he misses a turn. The red head drops him off at the coffee pot before going over to her own breakfast set at the table.

The brunette teen feels his way across the coffee pot before blindly dumping coffee grounds and water into the machine and hitting start. he blinks at it dully as it slowly starts to putter to life. "Ah! who's the zombie eyein' my coffee machine?" Stan grumbles with amusement as he enters the kitchen where he and Wendy begin to watch the new teenage Dipper try to function. It certainly is different than when the twins were younger, vibrating energy at the crack of dawn and could go all day without a break. He finally takes pity on the poor tired boy and walks over to grab the coffee mugs out of the cabinet next to Dipper. The brunette doesn’t even flinch at the door snapping shut, only giving the coffee pot another blink as it sputters out the last of its delicious brew. "Move over kid, I'll do it. You look like you'd spill this hot shit as soon as picking it up. Go on, sit next to Wendy and I'll fix you a cup." "-anks Stan." Dipper mumbles before tripping over his socked feet on the way to his seat. He finally makes it and just lays his head on the table, eyes closed. Wendy laughs and coos at him, poking him with a strip of bacon until he's annoyed enough to try and bite her fingers. She laughs and drops the meat and he claims his prize by stuffing the whole thing into his mouth with overly sexual grunts of appreciation. They both burst into laughter and Dipper finally sits up, more awake with food in his stomach. Just as he looks up to find his coffee, there it is, in a red cup in front of his face. "Wow! Thanks Stan. Mmm, it smells like heaven." He takes it from his uncle and gulps a scalding mouthful. His eyes water and he hisses as soon as the boiling caffeine goes down, "Hot hot hot, oh man, damn its so good though."

The three of them sit silently as cups of coffee empty and are refilled, Dipper finally awake enough to have an actual conversation that aren't a series of grunts. "So, what’s the plan for today anyways?" Stan shrugs, "I got some paperwork I need to do for the city but I figured you'd want to catch up with everybody today so I wasn't gonna make you work." Wendy woots, "Man too bad you're not my boss anymore, I'd have killed to hear you say that to me!" She laughs and turns to Dipper, "Want to go into town, they got some new stores that aren't half bad?" "Sure, let me change into some day clothes and we can go." He downs the last of his coffee, sits the cup in the sink and walks off to his room. Wendy gets up too, "Thanks for the food ya' old codger, stay outta trouble while we're gone." Stan scoffs, adjusting the newspaper on his lap, "How can I when you're taking all the trouble with you? Don't do anything stupid out there or I'll drag both your asses back here." The red head laughs and rolls her eyes, "Yes, dad. Geez are you sure you aren't a Corduroy, cause you sure act like one."

Dipper comes back in khaki shorts and a band print tank top, a new blue flat bill thats slightly different than his old one. "Ready to go?" Dipper asks as the redhead tosses and catches her truck keys, "Totally ready, can you drive yet?" "Illegally? Like a champ but I only have my drivers permit because of my age." He gives a sheepish grin, reminding Wendy he really is the same dork from almost three years ago only taller. "Hey is Mabel up yet?" he suddenly asks, turning to Stan. The retired boxer answers over his newspaper, "She's asleep, stayed up too late watching interdimensional cable. She probably won't wake up until noon if she's any bit of a teenager as you've become." Dipper laughs, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Heh, you're right. If she stays up past midnight she refuses to get up any earlier than ten. At least she doesn't need coffee though, she just likes to hog the bathroom all morning." Dipper shoves his wallet into his pocket and laces up his shoes. "Do you need anything while we're out?" The silver fox just shakes his head, "Nah, just be careful, you two and try not to be out all night." With good byes out of the way the two teens are out of the house and on the road. 

Nineties alternative thumps through the speaker and after the third song Dipper ask about it. Wendy laughs,, "Ok, Ok dude. Don't think I'm some kind of Hipster wannabe, but I really can't stand most of the new music today. The garage I work at has a lot of older guys and they always have the radio on. So I started looking into it more. I really like a lot of the oldies, the songs actually have meanings to them. Even the party ones! Isn't that like crazy?" They share a laugh and Dipper looks out the window to the the passing trees. "What new stores are in town?" "Well, there's an awesome new Cafe called the lodge, snooty name but it's pretty chill inside. We finally have a Taco Bell and like half of the mall is new, too. I don't remember what all the shops are because some only opened up recently, but it makes walking around there more fun now when it's all new." They make it into town and he sees some recognizable shops like Tom's news and that bar he didn't know was a bar when he was twelve. He spots the coffee shop and mentally agrees with Wendy, the name is pretty snooty but the quaint store looks nice, like a family owned establishment rather than a corporate owned money guzzler(aka: Starbucks). Wendy parks at the mall, yanking her large trunk into a space close to the door.

They spend most of the afternoon walking around, looking at different stores. Dipper finds a really cool galaxy fountain pen, were the barrel looks like a moving cosmos with silver clasps holding the barrel closed and keeping the nib in place. He buys it, because, well, why not? He brought cash with him and a new pen is the least wasteful thing to buy thats not a necessity. Wendy buys a new plaid shirt, "What? Do you know how often I ruin these at work? I'd like some of my clothes to not be oil stained thank you very much." And when their stomachs started to rumble they end their day with lunch at Taco Bell.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel Jumps out of bed with a grinning yawn, popping out her nightly retainer. "New day in Gravity Falls and it's fantastic!" She grabs the bag full of all her hygiene products and hauls it into the bathroom. Teeth brushed, face washed, showered and dressed, Mabel feels like she's shining. Alright Mabes, let's get serious. One summer, three months, around ninety days, to make summer romance happen. Oh Dipper, she thinks sadly, it would be so much easier if he didn't keep lying to himself and others about how he feels. She needs to act fast or Dipper might actually try to get with Wendy to extinguish the burning embers of love for, well, she's pretty sure it's Stan.

When he'd first hinted she thought he had meant Ford, but seeing Dipper yesterday, shooting hearts out his eyes like lasers at Stan, she's figured it out. It seems Dipper always forgets how strong her woman senses are, especially her super twin senses. All she has to do now is figure out how to make a taboo relationship happen and then Dipper won't feel like he has to hide or lie to her again and she can get back to wooing that a-dork-able Morty into being her boyfriend. Old guys might not be her thing but she can sympathize with her twin. From Dippers perspective, Stan is everything he isn't. Stong, fierce, and a smooth talker. Dipper couldn't tell a lie to save his life, and that's why she knows about his crush. His tells are so obvious she's surprised Stan hadn't noticed, which also makes her suspicious. What is that old man up to if he too busy to notice the thirst Dipper is sending his way? Fist clenched, Mabel swears in this moment to find all answers before the end of Summer.

Mabel has to spare a second to laugh, Ok female Dipper, get your shit together, it's not like your ghost hunting. It's just simple match making that most people would probably find gross or at least illegal. Man she hates normal people, they ruin everything. She paces her room, a tiny squeak emitting from her shoes with every step. She glances at their neon brilliance and admires the glittery stars and planets covering them. 'I bet in outer space aliens don't care who's doing it with who. They probably hook up with different species all the time and thats like weirder than two people related, getting it on. Even in Gravity Falls you can marry a woodpecker and that's just really gross if you think about it. Two dude getting it on is so less weird, even with the age difference, and probably because Dipper wants it. He's a person able to rationalize, want, and if Stan wants it too, then That's all the answers she needs to find a way to make it happen. Hazel eyes burning with determination she stomps down to the lab.

"Grunkle Ford? Are you down here?" She closes the large metal door to the basement and goes further into the new lab. It's definitely less creepy than the old one, this looks more sci-fi lab and less crazed murderer lab. Metal clangs in the back and she follows, finding a small spaceship the size of a car. "Hello? Anyone here?" Spiky gray hair pokes out from under the vehicle as Rick wheels himself out, a wrench in his hand and grease on his face, "What, do y-you burrp, want? Your Uncle isn't here." Mabel beams at the scientist, "That's great actually, I kind of wanted to, uh, talk you someone with less... What is it, Like other point of view that aren't, earth-y? Like maybe there's certain rules on like earth I guess, but they're kind of stupid and I was wondering how different things are, well else where."

Ricks unibrow frowns as he looks at her, his large brain moving at lightning speed to try and guess her angle. "S-so, what? Anyone who's never been off their planet only knows what they're taught, it's called a planetary mindset. You don't think of things different than your own because the world is taught their own definitions of right and wrong, even if it shouldn't be that way. I-i don't know why your asking or why I'm telling but I’m figuring you like to cause havoc even if it's unwanted so I respect that."

Mabel Gwafs, "Havoc? Me? No way. I'm just trying to help some very special people who are self-sacrificing idiots. I figured, if the doors locked, why find a key whe Bam! Stick of dynamite. If I leave this up to them, nothing will ever happen and dammit! I'm gonna get my brother with that old bat one way or another and I need some help. Not family help, though so please don't tell Ford. I don't want him to freak out and ruin this without me ever giving Dipper the chance he deserves."

Mabel looks at Rick and Rick looks back, hand on his chin. "So that's what this is about, your brother has the hots for your uncle and you want to play matchmaker?" Mabel doesn't even blink, she just stands there waiting for either the help she's asked for or the refusal that might come instead. "AW dammit. Fine, look here bratt. You can't make anyone get with anyone, ya hear. If Stan supposedly feels the same then you can, ya know give him a swift kick in the nads and tell them you support it. If he has no interest in your brother though, you can't make it happen. Love doesn't work that way, trust me I tried and the whole planet got mutated for my efforts." Mabel shoots him a confused look but agrees, "I won't force love unless it actually is love, got it." So they talk and plan.

Mabel leaves the lab grinning, her brace free teeth glowing just as brightly as her overwhelming feelings of triumph. What did that old Chinese prophet Sun Tzu say? "Victory is assured before the battle is even fought." And boy, can she taste victory. Now she needs to set it all up and then like the Domino effect it'll all fall into place with a push. She thinks over Rick's and her conversation, both his outlook on incest and how aliens feel about such types of coupling. He told her the genetic reasons he's against it, inbreeding is a factor and even told her how royals actually did it to keep blood lines pure but lead to inbred depression where the bloodline got weaker and eventually dies off. He gave her a whole history lesson on it. Then he gave the reasons he's ok with it. How if you're not repopulating the Earth and how some brains see and are attracted to different things. That two humans that lived lives different than normal can't be categorized by that simple definition. He explained how he knows about weirdmageddon and that apocalyptic scenarios can create bonds unlike normal society and if Dipper hadn’t known or met his uncle until that summer, no family boundaries were ever placed. 

It's a lot to think about, more terms used than she's used to but the last part struck a chord. Weirdmageddon had affected everyone in Gravity Falls but it hit the Pines family the most. Dipper had started caring for Stan before the portal was opened and then he was suddenly overwhelmed with doubt and when Ford appeared and Mabel was safe, he couldn’t believe Stan was real. The outward appearance Stan had been keeping up all summer crumbled and he stood tall for his family. It was all for family and Dipper knew that. In the end, Stan had saved their butts too many to repay but for Dipper it had made his chest tight in a feeling he buried for over two years. Dipper has completely regressed when it comes to normal teenage things, girls and socializing. He refused to acknowledge his feelings, the growing love for Stan, his falling out of love with Wendy or even accepting things change. He could only focus on the guilt, of how he failed over the summer, completely ignoring the fact that he saved everyone and kept doing it before Ford was even there and when Bill happened, it was Dipper who saved her. Not Stan or Ford, it was her amazing brother who tries so hard to be grown up and carry everyone else’s weight for them, so they don’t have to feel how he feels daily.

He never wanted Mabel to feel stress or worry and most of all the recognition of death. Bill took that and Dipper made sure to take it back, but then Stan took the bullet for him. Killed Bill or at least erased him from our dimension at the cost of his own mind. It was devastating to see Stan like that, to not know who his family was and to see it kill Dipper, she had never been so scared. They had finally won and yet no happy ending. Thankfully Stan doesn’t know when to quit and he snapped back like a 90’s snap bracelet.

Her whole family had given so much, before the summer and afterward. Hell her two uncles had to sail around the world to finish fixing time rifts after the whole ordeal. She reuses Bill to take anymore time away from them and will make sure her two favorite people are happy once and for all. She won’t act until the moment is right, she can’t risk ruining this, so tonight it will be a normal, peaceful dinner with all her wonderful family.

She goes and finds Morty playing on his phone in the living room, joins in on his game, Jerry’s game or something. She watches everyone silently, as the family starts to gather the closer it gets to dinner time. Wendy drops Dipper off, having to go home to sleep before work tomorrow. Stan is the last to arrive, looking mildly tired with a forgotten pen behind his ear but he goes into the kitchen, non the less and starts pulling out pots and pans so he can get started on dinner. Mabel is kind of amazed with how well his foods improved but looking at the two scientists covered in some exploded lab experiment and barely no sleep she can see why he’d learn better recipes.  
They all eat together, talking mildly about their days until foods gone and everyone retreats to their beds for the evening. She let's all the good feelings in, not wanting to waste a single one until sleep takes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two. I haven't figured out how many chapters this will be but I'm going to try and wrap it up neatly, without it getting too long and or of control. I figure if I want to add more after I finish this main plot, I'll turn it into a series. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of angst-y, mildly sexual and Mabel is running the show again. I hope you like it. I've split up this chapter into two cuz it was getting too long so kind of Clif hanger? I guess but nothing emotionally heavy at the end.

Mabel wakes up with a feeling she knows all too well these past years. It's too early in the morning for the sun to be up yet but she knows what awoke her. Dipper. She rushes downstairs to her brothers room, hearing him groan through the wooden door. She knows it's a nightmare but Dipper has told her over and over to not wake him.

It was about five months after weirdmageddon when the incident took place. He'd been having nightmares since he got back and it was the second month of him in his own room. She started to shake him awake and in his fear and panic threw his clock so hard it shattered on the wall right next to her. Dipper never got over it even though she told him she understood and wasn't afraid of him. Since then though, she promised him not to go in there. 

She stands by his door hearing him scream at some terror only he can see until she can't take it anymore and runs to Stan's room. She bangs on his door fervently until the man is there with worry and fear in his own tired eyes. "Uncle Stan," She sniffles, "please go wake up Dipper. He doesn't like me doing it and if I got hurt by accident he'd just blame himself. Please go in there for me. I can't listen to him scream anymore." The tall man rushes past her, not really sure what she means in his tiredness, only registering her tearful eyes and worry for Dipper.

He bursts into the room at the end of the hall, hair wild and ready for anything. Dipper is twisting on the bed with his tears leaking down his sleeping face. Nightmares. That's what Mabel had meant. Dipper is too deep asleep for him to hear, Stan can't get through with calling his name. Instead of shaking Dipper awake and giving him a chance to start swinging, Stan does the better option. He quickly and firmly holds the teen, squeezing his biceps in a steady pressure and holding the flailing arms and body still, against his own. He waits until there's a gasp and Dipper goes pliant against him. "Sssh, it's okay. It's okay." Stan whispers, running a hand through soft hair. 

Dipper pulls back, wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I d-didn't want to wake up anybody. Is Mabel okay?" Stan unwilling lets the boy go, letting him sit on the edge of the bed. "She's fine, don't apologize. She sent me here to wake you up, she wanted to make sure you're alright." Stan looks at Dipper who is refusing to look anywhere but his lap and the older man can feel the negativity coming over him like waves. 

He crouches down in front of the teen and takes his hand, "Dipper, look at me, c'mon just," as Stan talks he can see and feel him shaking and finally takes his chin in hand, gently making the brunette meet his gaze. "It's okay now. Trust me when I say this, nothing that has happened was your fault. You can't keep letting this get to you. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it." Liquid brown eyes search his face as if trying to find any falsity in his words, finding none Dipper breaks. His face screws up as he cries out every damn horrible feeling he's been baring and let's Stan hold him, because if any arms were strong enough to squeeze him back together, it's Stan.

Stan doesn't know how much time has passed but when Dipper is finally done hollowing out his heart, he gently takes him in his arms. He was never good at words, always more action prone than anything else so he gives his all in this hug and prays it's enough. When they finally step back into their own spaces Dipper gives him a smile like he understood and Stan is so glad to see any smile from him he gives his own back.

They leave the room and all that happened there, the rising sun chasing off that night's shadows. Mabel is in the kitchen, still in her night clothes just like them. She looks tired and worried, but it's gone when she looks him over. "Coffee's ready and I made breakfast if anyone's hungry." They all sit at the table and eat. It's been so long Dipper has forgotten what it was like, just the three of them together and reliving it right now makes the day fell like it's off to a better start.

"Thanks for the food, Mabel, waffles were a great idea." He gives his sister a reassuring hug and takes all of their plates to the sink. "I think I'm going to go for a run but I won't be long. I'll bring my phone incase you need anything." He doesn't see her face fall and then light up with an idea behind him as he quickly washes and dries the morning dishes. Mabel doesn't stay silent for long though, piping up loudly with a fake cough, "Ya know what's better than boring old run? Duh! BOXING! Uncle Stan, did lil Dipper here tell you he got into boxing when we got home? Like he's gotten so good he had to quit because no one wanted to get beat again. So he's just been going to the gym by himself, punching a bag that doesn't punch back. So lame." 

She pauses as if to let shocking news settle in before picking right back up with a cheeky grin, "I know! I got such a good idea, Stan, Staaan, Stanley. You like to box, he likes to box. Why not just, ya know? Box, am I right?" She dabs at the corner of her mouth with her sweater sleeve before getting up, "Since you guys have plans, I'm gonna go find Morty, maybe go check in at the nerd lab. See what's going on around the Pine's house. Have fun, you two."

She's gone without a single reply, leaving the two men to just look at the dust settling after the glittering twister called Mabel. "Boxing, huh? So you really have been getting into physical activity. I can't tell you how many times at sea, I just pictured you looking like Ford, tired to all hell and not seeing daylight unless you really had to, probably skipping meals and running yourself into the ground." Stan laughs at his own words but Dipper can't help but flinch, he's not wrong. Exercising on top of no sleep or food and pounding books so hard he fainted and got sent to the hospital before. He doesn't want Stan to know that, though. He already saw that awful display this morning and it embarrassed the shit out of him.

"ha ha yeah."Dipper awkwardly replies, he really just wants to sink into the ground and hide for the rest of the summer. Stan is too much, too much of everything. This morning he said all the right things and Dipper has been trying to forget the feeling of his arms, thick as pine trees, holding him. The thing is, ruining this family over his unlikely crush is more terrifying than the world ending again because at least the first time he had everyone there. 

Dipper can feel the prickle of anxiety bite at him and he's so close to just running off when Stan speaks up and he didn't realize the old man has been watching him this whole time. "Come on Dipstick, go get in something comfortable and I'll find the gloves and matt. I promise I won't hit too hard." He shoots off a wink and goes off to somewhere in the house, letting Dipper have some much needed alone time to collect himself. 

The teen scurries to his room, face red. Dang it, Stan. Quit. Quit making this so hard, stop being so amazing at everything you do! He groans in agony for a good five minutes before sighing. He won't be able to just leave Stan hanging, so he gets out a pair of basketball shorts and a sweat wicking tank top. They meet downstairs and Dipper has to catch himself from eating the floor. Stan is in his own pair of shorts and white tank, looking more muscular than Dipper's ever seen. He lost all the weight from back then, revealing all the muscle underneath. 

"C'mon, help me set this up outside." Stan says, grabbing a large gray duffle bag by his feet. They go outside and Dipper can’t help but appreciate the good weather in the falls. The summer heat hasn’t fully hit yet, spring not willing to leave just yet and it all makes for a nice warm day with a cool breeze. They each grab a corner of the mat, spreading it out in a clearing beside the house. Stan hands him a small pair of gloves that look like they’ve seen better days but the laces are new, telling Dipper he has still been taking care of them. He ties them off and watches Stan do the same to his larger pair, knocking his patted fists together when he’s done. “Let’s just spar and warm up, nothing serious, alright?” Dipper nods in agreement and steps into the homemade ring, bouncing lightly on the padding to get used to the feeling of it under his feet.

“Got it, let's do this.” Stan joins him on the mat, in his own corner to warm up. Despite his initial fear of spending alone time with Stan, Dipper can’t help but feel some excitement at having someone to box with. He really liked the sport after picking it up but after beating his classmates in matches, no one had wanted anything to do with him. He isn’t used to people not liking him because he’s good at something. Usually it’s the opposite. 

“Ready?” Stan asks with a sharky grin. The old man seems really pleased to share this with Dipper too. It makes sense, at least, since his passion for the sport stretches decades. “Ready.” The teen answers and they step into the center. They tap each others gloves, signaling the start of the round. They Circle each other, both looking for the right opportunity to strike. Dipper eyes the old pro, looking for an opening but Stan has all sides blocked, fists and forearms protecting his center and kidneys.

Dipper throws a right punch at his flank trying to get him to open up but the experienced boxer doesn't fall for it, instead when he tries to go for another punch Stan moves, glove connecting with his ribs. They both jump back after contact. "Geez, not gonna let a guy get close, huh?" Dipper teases. Back home it was amateurs learning, but with Stan he has to think on his feet and keep his guard up. It's an exhilarating feeling. 

"You got some good foot work there kid, but not good enough." Stan rushes forward, fakes a left hard enough to have Dipper believe him then hits him square in the chest with enough force to knock the teen off his feet. The teen hits the mat with an oomph of surprise. Dipper grins as he uses his new position to blow through Stan's defences with one upcut to the jaw that has the old man stumbling back. 

"Cmon old man, you have to do better than that." They Circle each other again but Stan doesn't play games this time, he jabs at Dipper, gloves hitting gloves as they both try to land a hit. It goes on like this for a while, both missing and landing, trading hits like some fight club until Stan calls it. "Ok, ok, let's take a break. I need to cool off for a minute."

Dipper drops to the mat panting, face red and sweaty but he can't help but laugh. Seriously, this is the most fun he's had in too long. The sun has risen higher in the sky and he can feel it's rays beating down on him but he doesn't want to move. He just watches Stan as he unties his gloves, throwing them in the bag before ripping off his wife beater with a grunt. "Too damn hot today." He grumbles to himself, wiping his face and chest with the shirt.

Dipper is still watching, can't make himself stop at the sight of Stan's thick chest covered in fur, his bulging arms moving around his stomach to wipe off the salty wetness. The teens mouth feels dry and it feels like it's getting hotter out here, or maybe it's the blood leaving his head? He lets his head drop back onto the padding with a huff. Even not looking at the man he can still see his body, so thick with muscles it looks like he's defying all laws of nature just standing there. 

Dipper isn't sure how long he's been laying there with his eyes closed but it's long enough for Stan to go inside, grab two cold water bottles and bring them back and press the cold cylinder on the teens cheek. "Ack!" His eyes fling open to see his crush standing over him with a smirk and still no shirt. Damn. "Drink this before you have a heat stroke, I'm not gonna spend the rest of the day in the hospital, thank you very much."

The teen drags his worn out body into a sitting position, loving the feel of his tired muscles burning with every move and gulps down the water. "Man that's good, thanks Stan." He looks over to give him a smile but the boxer is red-faced and staring down a tree. "Uh, is everything alright there?" Stan shakes his head to himself before turning back to Dipper, "huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought for a second. Guess the heats getting to me more than I thought. Let's go inside where there's glorious air-conditioning." Dipper laughs so hard he can feel his nose scrunch up and he knows it probably looks stupid but he can't help it. Stan's just so enigmatic that every loop Dipper is thrown he wants to find out more.

Dipper finally stands and quickly folds the mat back up, leaving it by the bag to follow his uncle inside. He moans as soon as that frigid air hits his damp skin. It feels so good. Deftly he finds an air vent in the living room and takes off his shirt to let the air dry his damp back. He only moves when his back is cold and let the air flow cool his front. He tries to unglue his hair from his face and neck, finger combing his bangs off his gross forehead. 

He watches Stan come into the room, rinsed off and changed. He almost walks right past Dipper on the floor all sprawled out and suddenly chokes. "Damn kid," he coughs and clears his throat, "you keep on scaring the shit out of me. I could've stepped on you, now get off that floor and wash up. Ford will kill me if it starts smelling like a locker room in here." Dipper rolls his eyes good naturedly, "fine ya geezer, but your gonna have to get the spatula. I'm glued here." Stan mumbles a high pitched version of dippers sentence followed by every curse word he knows, "damn fucking teenagers theses days ain't got shit for respect when it comes to their elders. Psh, fucking eat it ya Twink." 

Dipper can't help but think, No, you eat it, you dirty old man. And with that thought he jumps up with a laugh. "Geez, did the bitchy old man bug bite you in the ass? Better go take a look, wouldn't want that to get infected." If Stan wanted this snarky word fight, he better watch out because Dipper has a sister whose a beast at words when she wants to be. Stan laughs, "I'll bite you in the ass if you don't get moving, ya hear?" Dipper blows a raspberry at him before heading to the bathroom down the hall.

The shower is unused when he walks in which means Stan probably has a personal bathroom in his room. Ford probably has one in his too, plus the one here and one upstairs. Four full bathrooms is impressive and actually well thought out if you think about Morty, Mabel and him staying there. Hell for all he knows there's more bathrooms hiding around here.

He turns the shower on and quickly peels out of his damp clothes. He looks at his reflection, his bangs spiked up to show off his birthmark and his lightly haired chest and defined stomach, a trail of brown hair starting at his belly button and leading to a furred thatch at the base of his groin. He laughs to himself, thinking back to his first chest hair and the manly minotaur and how badly he just wanted to grow up. He's such an idiot sometimes.

Still laughing, he steps into the steaming stall and let's the water wash the salt from his body. Thoroughly soaked, he looks around the shower for soap and curses. He was in such a hurry he forgot his bag. Damnit. "Stan! Hey, are you out there?!" He calls, head peeking out the curtain and staring at the door, hoping the old man's in ear shot.

After a minute, "Dipper? Do you need something?" Comes Stan's gravelly voice on the other side of the door. "Yeah, sorry but can you grab my backpack? There's no soap in here." "Sure, hold on and I'll look for it." It's hard to focus hearing Stan out there while he's here completely naked. It's just a door standing between them and maybe it's the steam messing with his already overheated brain but it's making him feel hot and bothered.

He gently brushes his dick, feeling it thicken against his palm and he thinks about Stan barging in, ripping the curtain back and seeing him like this. Best or worst of all, depending on who you're asking, he imagines Stan liking what he sees, his burning gaze taking in every part of the teen and Dipper wouldn't hide. He'd let him look as he touches himself, driving the old man mad. 

Dipper squeezes his shaft and shutters, slowly working himself. Just as his pace picks up there's a knock on the door that has him almost falling in the shower. Shit! That was close. "Y-yeah?" He calls over the shower, figuring Stan found his things. He hears the door open but can't see through the colored curtain. "Dipper do you realize," Stan starts and oh no, the teen has a sinking feeling of just getting caught masterbating in someone else's home and bathroom. Stan continues, unaware of his internal freak out, "your backpack only has books and underwear in it? I looked in your other bags too and you didn't bring any hygiene products. As in, you also didn't pack your toothbrush or deodorant. Let alone your own soap."

Dipper calms his racing heart, realizing Stan doesn't know what he was doing moments before and sighs in relief. Then curses as he lets Stan's words sink in. "Aw man, really? I can't believe I did that. Mabel's right, I'm an idiot." He hears the old man laugh over the rushing water, "Your not an idiot, you just have poor choices in priorities. You can use my things until we can buy you some. I need to go into town anyway and get groceries. So finish up and make a list of everything you forgot, maybe unpack to make sure."

A shower caddy appears over the top of the curtain, "here's my stuff, don't waste it and bring it back when you're done." Dipper reaches up and takes it, fingers touching the back of Stan's wide hand. His other hand flexes on his dick reminding him it's still there. Lust, hotter than he's ever felt before Burns through him and it's filled by the exhilaration of Stan actually being there but not knowing and the fact he could get caught. What was that called again, voyeurism? "Thanks Stan." He chokes out, listening to the man leave. He sighs as soon as he hears the door shut.

He looks at the brown plastic caddy housing Stan's shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Draped over the side is an unused wash cloth. Shit, he's too considerate. He opens the body wash and immediately Stan's smell filled the small stall. Rich bourbon and pine wood, he pours it on his chest and grabs the rag. He covers himself in the scented suds as he works his cock in the other hand. This is a bigger head rush than he's ever had, making him feel weak and full of need all at once. It keeps building, pushing his desperation higher and his knees start to shake. Soap slides down his thighs and ass, making him shutter into a dozen pieces. He gasps in the hot moist air around him as climax finally hits.

It takes a minute for his brain to reboot and shake himself out of his stupor. His embarrassment returns ten fold, face burning and he quickly finishes his shower. How is he supposed to ride in the car with Stan now? Will Dipper even be able to look him in the eye? He ties a towel around his middle and scurries to his room, leaving the shower caddy on the bathroom counter.

In his room he can finally breathe and he starts to compartmentalize what just happened. Stan doesn't know what he did. Sure, Dipper sucks at lying but the chances of his uncle asking a direct question about something he didn't even know happened is unlikely. Will he live with internal guilt for the rest of his natural life? Probably, but that's better than confessing something like this.  
Resolve in place, he pushes down his feelings and gets dressed. He decides to cover up today, wanting to just not be seen at this point. He puts on his jeans and a worn out black t-shirt with a faded Marvel comics logo and double checks that his hat is on.

He walks around the house, looking for Mabel and thinking that if he checks up on her it will make him feel better. She's always good at distracting him from his problems. The lab is the last place he goes and it makes him realize he hasn't seen it yet. It's more metal and chrome, shining with fluorescent lighting. There's chatter further into the sub structure and follows it. Ford, Rick, Morty, and Mabel are all sitting around a table playing poker. By the looks of it, Ford is losing, Morty already lost and it's down to his sister and the other scientist.

He watches as the both go all in and Ford folds. Rick shows his hand, four of a kind and grins, until Mabe starts to laugh sweetly throwing down a straight flush. She pulls the cash, gold and gadgets to her and begins to sort her loot. "That's just not fucking right. You cheated didn't you? Damn little bratt." "Oh don't be such a sore loser, I can just read people well. Trust me, you did your best it just didn't work out for you this time. If you want, I can give you one more chance to win it all back. I'm nice like that." 

"Don't fall for it, she's actively full of shit, she's just gonna rob you blind if you accept." Dipper comes over to his sister's side and whistles at her new goods. "Dang you really didn't take it easy on anybody here, did you?" Mabel instantly wraps an arm around him as he moves in closer. He lets her pull him down to crouch by her chair. "I can't believe you ratted me out like that, and I thought we were family! Now I'm not gonna share any of this with you!" She sticks her tongue out at him in a fake tantrum before she has to laugh. Its bright and happy, like she's just so joyful it spills out every chance it gets in the most sweetest of tunes. Dipper will never take that happiness for granted.

"So why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be boxing or something? You don't even look like you sweated any." The art of distraction has begun, and he lets her question him. "We did, for like an hour but then it started to get hot so we came in. I took a shower like ten minutes ago, speaking of, and before I begin let me just say, yes, you're right, I am an idiot. I forgot to pack any hygiene products. Like none, so Stan's taking me with him to go shopping." Mabel turns away to squeal excitedly for a second before turning back to Dipper calmly, "wow, I'm sorry that happened. You guys should totally go to the store. Here take some money, hell take more and rent a movie. I'm taking these three boys bowling tonight so you too should have a guys night. It'll be super fun!" 

He smiles sheepishly at his sister, unsure of what's she's planning, "I don't know Mabes, I'll probably just got to bed or something." She gives him a tight squeeze and faces him, "Okay. I just want to make sure you have the best time all the time. You deserve to be happy every second." He scrunches his nose at her then laughs, "ok Gouda, it's starting to smell cheesy in here." He rolls his eyes but his smile doesn't fade, "I'll glance at the movies selection when we get into town, how about that?" She grins back, "perfect. Now here's your money, can you pick me up that mountain springs lavender face mask? They've been out of stock online and this dumb town is the only place that carries it in store." "Yeah, I remember to grab it. Need anything else?" She softly punches him in the shoulder, "yeah, remember to have fun, ya dork." 

Mabel waves at him goodbye, watching him disappear upstairs. Her loving thoughts are broken by Rick's loud laughter. When she looks at him, he looks baffled beyond belief. "Son-ova-bitch! You just fucking played him backwards and he didn't even notice. You got him to do exactly what you wanted like a damn hypnotist. No wonder you won at fucking cards, you little-" Mabel imterups him by clearing her throat and hold out a hand. "I believe you owe me a night of bowling with matching shirts?" Ford stands up and puts his hands in the middle of the table, "Now everyone cool off. Mabel lay off Rick and Rick, honestly I shouldn't even have to say anything, she's a child."

"Bull shit! She's a fucking force of nature and I fear for this planet, but she did win the damn bet so let's fucking bowl." Mabel watches Ford roll his eyes and smile fondly at the erratic genius. She can't wait to see Stan and Dipper like that. Nothing in any dimension will stop her from achieving this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this, leave comments or kudos. Let's me know people are enjoying this. I hope you also enjoyed Dipper in the bath. Small sexual tension to help the story build lol. Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you for reading the first chapter! It means so much to me, as will any comments you share. I'm almost done with chapter 2 and I'll try to keep updating frequently.
> 
> Thank you again- from Author


End file.
